Captured Moments
by Sine Timore Metu
Summary: Japan arrives at Austria's house to find that Prussia has uncovered an illicit photo album that belongs to Hungary. An assortment of Hetalia one-shots {Yaoi} [Disclaimer] I do not own Hetalia or anything Hetalia related
1. A Friendly Visit

Bright light shattered the darkness of the rather underwhelming foliage, which had recently been picked apart and rearranged for the benefit of high-riding novelty. Per usual, it had been tended to by one of the human staff that resided to serve the esteemed household of a certain pretentious aristocrat, though if one were to take closer examination of this certain section of the terrace, they may conclude that the unlucky gardener had left with great haste roughly half way through. The result was fertilizer, strewn across the marble pathways carelessly, uprooted weeds laying in random repose across the grass and barren earth, as well as muddy footprints, leading from the property into the oblivion beyond. Truly, it would be an irksome sight to the man whose property had been left in such filthy disarray, had he not been preoccupied with more significant quarrels. For, as of this moment, a certain frying-pan wielding female country was, once again, bickering ever so bitterly with the white haired, red eyed man, who often menaced the house, and himself. Today, the object of dispute happened to be an innocent, unassuming photo album, that the albino former-nation had stolen well the hot-tempered Hungary was discussing world economics with Switzerland, who had come by his former friends out on the insistent request of his adorable younger sister, Lichtenstein. Upon catching sight of the album from her half-open door, the Prussian couldn't help but steal it away. And what, persay, did he find inside? None other then page after page of various countries snogging- among other things. Delighted by the proof that his dangerous adversary was, despite her avid denial, indeed a pervert, he had attempted to sneak off with it, only to be caught by the keen eyed, female nation. Much to Switzerland's disapproval, and Austria's poorly concealed horror, this resulted in a house hold chase, the pan-weilding country intent on bashing the mischievous Germans skull in and removing the offending article from his possession- back to somewhere it would be safe from his sly grasp and prying eyes. Yet, just as Hungary began to catch up to the annoying, swift footed man, the door bell rang, distracting her long enough for Prussia to dart across the room, cackling. Glaring daggers at the man, she turned back to the entrance, and, composing herself, opened the door, her expression cheerfully strained. However, her annoyance faded into surprise at who was currently standing awkwardly upon the porch. Dressed in a white navel uniform with gold accents, a Japanese sword, or a _katana, _strapped to his hip, he looked respectably uncomfortable, being the antisocial, quiet man he was. His gaze lit up as he noticed who was standing in the doorway, and he bowed, before greeting her,

"Hello, Hungary-san. How are you today?" His words were polite, more customary than anything specific. Though they rarely saw each other, the two nations got along quite well when the chance presented itself, and Hungary was delighted to se her friend, if not slightly confused as to what reason he had come.  
"Very well, Japan. But may I ask, why are you here?" The Japanese man looked startled by the question, before realization crashed down around him.  
"Oh! Did Austria not tell you I was coming by? He wanted to discuss overseas trading, and the recent events at the embassy in Vienna," Hungary shook her head, figuring it must have slipped his mind, though that was very unlike him. Ushering Japan inside, she secured the door, and turned back, just as Japan spoke up.  
"Oh, hello Mr. Aus-" He stopped halfway through the sentence, blinking away embarrassment. Austria and Switzerland were currently in heated debate, over what, neither Japan nor Hungary was really sure, but Lichtenstein had wandered away, and was currently conversing with Prussia, innocent eyed and soft spoken. Uh oh. There was no way anybody could be around the former-nation for extended periods of time without being corrupted. However, Switzerland was too busy bickering and waving his gun around to notice, which was probably a side effect of being in the same breathing space as his former friend. Determined to save the young country from this fate, Hungary stalked over, wielding her frying pan threateningly, well Japan trailed nervously behind. Prussia scuttled away as she advanced, Lichtenstein stepping back to avoid being smashed. Suddenly, Prussia made a mad dash for an opening to Hungary's right, and as she moved to intercept him, he flung the photo album over to Japan. Instinctively, the black haired, asian nation scrambled to catch it, well Hungary cut the white haired man off. As he adjusted his hold on the object, the photo album opened up, much to Japan's shock. Suddenly, the situation changed considerably. Hungary turned back, giving him a tight lipped smile, and motioned for the photo album. Gripping it between his arm and his side, he removed his katana, in an attempt to fend her off.  
"I'm sorry, but I can not do that, Hungary-san." he apologized, which was met with confused outrage by his friend, and a 'Fuck yeah!' from Prussia, who zipped by Hungary's turned back, having recovered from her assault, and snatched the album from Japan.  
"C'mon Japan!" The albino insisted, as the mentioned nation continued to hinder Hungary's efforts. Nodding, he slowly backed up, before sheathing the Japanese sword, and dashing after his partner-in-crime, the shamed female nation hot on their heels.  
They barely made it into the guest room, where Prussia slammed the door shut, locked it, and the proceeded to push a chair over, and stick it beneath the handle, just incase. They waited in tense silence, as Hungary attacked the door viscously, with Prussia egging her on through taunting comments that just enraged her more. Finally, the assault on the door ceased, and Austria's voice could be heard down the hall, scolding her nervously for making such a racket.  
Japan sighed in relief, well Prussia laughed, collapsing on the guest bed with their stolen prize.  
"That was fucking awesome!" He crowed, before adding as an after thought, "_Almost_ as awesome as awesome me," Japan, who was used to Prussia's egotistical behavior having spent so much time in Germany's house, just nodded in agreement, taking a seat on the bed with a good foot or so of space between him and the Axis leaders older brother. Now that they were safe, the asian man was eager to look through the illicit photo album, hoping to see proof of some of his favorite pairings. Taking the album into his lap, he stiffened as Prussia sidled over, uncomfortably close, though chose to ignore it, this time. With only a slight smile to show his excitement, he opened to the first page.


	2. Poor Geography

[Thank you guys! I was surprised that I got reviews at all, seeing as I wrote the prologue with a major case of writers block. Hopefully this won't be too bad, I've never written a one-shot before  
Also, the 'Angelo-Saxon Bilateral Negotiation' isn't a real event to my knowledge, but it sounded real so I stuck it on there. Hopefully that wont confuse any of you]

As the page settled into place, the first picture flattened out, revealing a slightly blurry clip of America pinning a nation to his bed. It was hard to make out who was trapped beneath him, but the bushy eyebrows and bright, startled green eyes were unmistakable as key features of the English nation, Britain, once they came into focus. Beneath the photo, in neat cursive, was the date, as well as the words, 'Angelo-Saxon bilateral negotiation'. Prussia blinked in surprise, as if he could make sense of the jumble of words, well Japan was still busy absorbing the photo, along with several more on the next page, all labeled the same, with each having digits in the corner of the identification cards. The second photo was of America snogging his bed partner, and the third showed Britain on top, having turned the tables on the American. However, it was seriously unfocused, as if Hungary had taken it very hurriedly, which was most certainly possible. Prussia's expression was childishly gleeful, well Japan seemed mesmerized by the poor photography. He really must speak to Hungary after this, to discuss the various pairings of the nations, and her collection of naughty pictures. He was startled from his thoughts by Prussia's voice,  
"Oi! I remember this, that stupid aristocrat was discussing a treaty with England, and America tagged along because he got lost well trying to locate Libra. Idiot was using an American Map in Africa. Anyway, the Brit didn't have any money because he'd gotten drunk as hell the day before and lost a bet, so Austria provided them a guest room well they negotiated the terms of the paper work or whatever." Though Japan did not say so aloud, he was rather impressed that Prussia, who was usually rather unobservant, had remembered this, of all things. Nodding, he couldn't help but comment,  
"It seems America and Britain are not as at odds as at first appears." The Japanese man mumbled, brushing away the black hair that was falling in his eyes, as he considered the photo.

"Your geography skills are truly awful, America. It is amazing that you have survived so far." The Englishman's cynical words fell on deaf ears, as the other nation made his way over to the dresser. He opened each drawer in turn, before checking beneath the piece of furniture, and grunting in annoyance upon finding nothing of the sort that which he sought. The British man paused to watch him shuffle through a stack of books, before pawing at one of the rooms potted plants in vain. Unable to hold his tongue any longer, Britain rolled his eyes, before making a scathing inquiry,  
"What in god's name are you looking for, you twat?" Instead of replying immediately, the younger nation continued to pick through the rooms various contours, before turning to his utterly unimpressed companion.  
"I can't find the Tv remote." Resisting the urge to ask the blonde, blue eyed man, if he was serious, because he knew that, unfortunately, he was, Britain replied scornfully,  
"There isn't even a Tv in here, you idiot. Honestly America, how can you be so unbelievably dense?" The mentioned nation seemed unaffected by his incredulous tone, replying confidently,  
"Of course, there's a Tv in here. Everybody has a Tv, Britain," He retorted condescendingly, like this should be incredibly obvious, and yet the Brit had somehow missed it. The Englishman was torn between laughing, and strangling his former brother. But seeing as both would only encourage America's offensive behavior, he did neither.  
"And where, pray tell, is this so called Tv?" America narrowed his eyes in concentration, as if he hadn't quite realized that there wasn't an electronic devise in sight, before running his eyes around the room. Laughing Britain off, he waved his hand indifferently, completely unconcerned by this.  
"There's one here, I'll just look for it later." Arguing with the oblivious nation was utterly pointless, so Britain decided to drop it, because they were going to be sharing a room, unfortunately, and he did not want a serious quarrel with his companion well residing at someone else's house. Sliding off his coat, he settled down onto the bed, resting his back against the headboard, and a few seconds later, America followed his example, having discarded his shirt carelessly onto the ground.  
"Living with you must be like occupying the same space as a small tornado. Can't you fold up your shirt, or at least get it off the damn floor?" America met his scolding with a confused look, as if the idea of actually cleaning up after himself had never occurred to him. Actually, chances are, it hadn't.  
"You don't normally mind, Britain," He finally replied, but apparently Britain misjudged the meaning behind these words, because he immediately flushed bright red.  
"O-of course I do! You just don't notice, bloody git," He replied rapidly, causing America to arch an eyebrow. Normally poor at reading the atmosphere, he did manage to catch the miscommunication. But instead of clarifying, he exploited it, sidling over with a smirk.  
"Don't look at me like that, you stupid. . .stupid-" At this, the other nations smug smile sharpened considerably, no longer appearing quite so dull. As if to spite him, he reached over, cupping the Englishman's face in his hand, and slid his fingers around his left wrist. Britain continued to splutter incoherently, as he he smacked away America's hand, attempting to squirm away from him, but the other mans grip on his arm was impossibly strong, and he couldn't inch any further then a few hands breadth.  
"Why so flustered, old man?" He asked with a disparaging smile, which caused Britain to jerk a few inches farther in annoyance.  
"I am not, an old man. I am, however, your senior, and your better," He replied scathingly, which caused America to to chuckle, closing the distance between them. As Britain cursed him vehemently, he shifted his weight, dropping his knees onto either side of the Englishman's legs, and pressing his wrists into the sheets, well Britain continued to struggle against him.  
"Honestly, America! We're at somebodies house! Now. . . now get off me!" Obviously, America didn't listen, instead, crisscrossing his arms and trapping both beneath a single powerful hand, so he could run his fingers beneath Britain's shirt, which silenced the man beneath him for a good few seconds, before he doubled his efforts.  
"Let go of me, asshat!" A dark smile graced his companions lips, as he retorted,  
"Make me." He attempted to wriggle out of his firm grip, but it was rather obvious that America had the upper hand, and in a last, desperate attempt to rebuff his advances, he spat,  
"I can scream, you know. You wouldn't want to leave the wrong impression, would you?" To counter this, the blue eyed man leaned in, pressing searing lips to his companions mouth. Britain made a muffled noise, and America used this chance to slip his tongue in between the Brit's teeth, flicking the tip against the roof of his mouth, and exploring the various nooks and crannies of his unwilling partners trap, who struggled in vain to hamper his efforts. He pulled back for a few seconds to catch his breath, but resumed as soon as Britain tried to speak, nibbling gently on his lower lip, before he trailed a row of chaste kisses from his jawbone, down his throat. By now, England had ceased struggling, but he continued to complain weakly, to stubborn to give in so easily to Americas wishes .  
"Gordon Bennet*! No means no," And yet, he continued being disregarded, which really, was no surprise. America, after all, was not used to being denied what he wanted, and at the moment, what he greatest desired lay beneath him in the form of a rather reluctant Englishman. Who said brute force wasn't a suitable motivator, eh? Brushing some of the hair from his companions eyes, he replied serenely,  
"You don't really mean that, do you?" He put on an injured expression that was anything but innocent, cocking his had to the side like a puppy. Britain, who could feel his will power crumbling rather pathetically, replied icily,  
"Of course I do, idiot!" America grinned, snaking a hand up his shirt as he leaned in, placing an open mouthed kiss onto Britain's collarbone, and sucked gently. In response to this, Britain bit his lip, hot shivers running down his arms and legs. His spine arched treacherously to America's touch, as he ran skilful fingers up and down the important ligaments that made up his backbone, before hooking in the waistband of his pants. Quick as a snake, Britain pushed up against his grip, flipping him onto his back, with the Englishman now on top.  
"Let me show you how it's really done, idiot," He muttered, his heartbeat going about 60 beats a minute faster then it really should be, which caused America to laugh in triumph. In revenge, Britain sucked on an area directly below his right ear, before digging his teeth into the skin, adding pressure until America whimpered, and Britain smirked victoriously. Closing some of the distance between them, he placed a chaste kiss in the centre of his chest, before dragging his tongue down to the American's naval, and leaving an open mouthed kiss below, nibbling on the skin lightly. The younger nation swore softly, and Britain straightened up, sliding his shirt off, and discarding it carelessly, as America struggled with the zipper on his jeans with shaking hands. Once the button was undone, he slid out of the denim pants, wrapping his bare legs around Britain's midriff as he pulled him into a deep kiss. A sudden flash drew their attention, and they both cast suspicious gazes in the direction of the door. Seeing nothing, Britain turned his attention back to America,  
"Now where we're we?" He murmured, as he reached for his zipper.

Having finished examining the page, Japan cast a look over at Prussia, who was currently lost in thought. Shrugging to himself, he flipped To the next page.


End file.
